Run
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Daughter.I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what we've done.But the fire is coming,so I think we should run. Auish. This is the story of two unlikely people finding what they need from one another. Past and present wounds collide as they heal together. DIXONNE. PLEASE REVIEW *DISCLAIMER*
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know how they lasted so long. In this heat. In this humidity. Travelling roads. Raiding homes. Hiding from others. Just to survive to this hell. To be lowered on the food chain. And yet somehow she found reason to keep going. Her katana in one hand, and her chain in another. The two walkers were her pets to protect them. Her eyes on the road as they walked, looking down as the little girl held her stomach.

"Mommy I'm hungry." She tried to not whine. But it had been two days since they had anything. So much had happened to this world that she couldn't comprehend. Neither could her mom. She tried telling herself that now she lived in one of those horror movies. But this movie could not be stopped. And she no longer could do the things she once did. She would give anything to skip rope and hopscotch.

Michonne put her katana back in her sheath. God blessed her with a strong daughter. She hoped she would grow into a strong woman.

"Me too. We are close to town. Can you walk a little bit more?" The beautiful chocolate skinned, wide eyed girl nodded at her mother.

Unaffected by the two walkers at their sides, she didn't know when she got used to their presence. Their pale green skin did not scare her anymore. Nor did she know how she got used to being hungry. Tired. And scared. And seeing the dead with flesh falling from their bones around them. All these things she had to learn.

Her mother could not preach more about how they were not human. That it did not make you bad if you protected yourself. The first time she shot one in the head, she could not move. Or barely breathe. She just remembered her mother carrying her as they ran. They always ran.

Her hand gripping the gun, she made sure the silencer was secured. And that the safety was on. Grabbing her mother's hand, they continued to walk. At least they were together.

So many times the thought rushed through the mother's head. To kill them both. She would risk going to hell to protect her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to live like this. What mother would? To have to scrounge for food. To force their children to not be children anymore. She had to make her child understand that the two walkers in her hand were not Terry and Mike. The child would never know what it is like to play with dolls. Or wear dresses. Date. Go to prom. Even watch tv .To grow up with cherished moments. Nevertheless, her child always found some reason to smile.

Walking into the town, she gripped her walkers closely as her child kept her hand on the trigger. Her eyes aware. Like mother. Like daughter. Their eyes on the different homes. The wind blowing in the baron town. Finding cars here and there. If only she knew mechanics.

"Stay close Ken." The pigtailed girl obeyed as she took the safety off the gun. Her mother checking door handles. Listening carefully for noises as they entered quietly. Praying she could find some food for her daughter. She was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Hastily opening cabinets, flies were all she could find on rotten fruit.

Damn it. She had to be calm. To show that there was no need to panic. But she was losing faith. Looking at her daughter hold herself, the child walked slowly to the women.

"There are more houses mommy." She attempted to smile. To hide her fear for the sake of her.

"Then lets keep going." The woman took her hand. Her daughter was the only thing that kept her going.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

"Dad you think the next place we end up will be safe?" She looked at her father as he continued to drive into town.

"I hope so." Daryl stated as his eyes never left the road. No place was ever guaranteed in the world. And for the second time this year, they were uprooted from another sanction. But he knew that no place could be called home. But he always felt like this even before the apocalypse.

And when Merle was taken from them, his daughter was the only thing that kept him going. Shelby was the only thing he had ever gotten right. And it seemed that she was born to take on this world as him. But he had to remind himself that she was just a little girl. And at night when she cried, he would hold her. And in return she would wipe his tears. At least he had someone who understood what it was like to be alone.

"Maybe we can go to Washington D.C. next. It would be nice to see if the monuments we talked about in class still existed." The ten year old glowed. "It would be like the." She paused. "Like it was before." Biting her lip, she didn't like to keep thinking about the way things used to be. Because it would only hurt them now.

At least that was what her father always said. And he was right. She didn't know as much as she wanted to, but she knew she had to protect them with her all. She would not lose someone else she loved.

"Do ya think Uncle Merle would have loved it?" She thought of the man who sacrificed himself so that they could escape the horde of walkers. It had happened months ago, but it was still fresh.

"I know he would have." Daryl said as he thought of the brother who showed them everything that they knew. Though his ideas of bigotry were twisted, he did love them. In his own way. Even if his own was wrong.

Despite that, he could never forgive himself for leaving his brother behind.

Seeing how she played with her fingers, he knew she was just a child. And that he was forcing so much obligation on her. But he wanted her to out live him. Children should always bury their parents. Which was why he didn't hesitate to protect them at all costs. So many stragglers they passed. Not offering a ride.

He couldn't trust anyone these days. Not anyone could be around Shelby. The beautiful child who inherited his eyes and accent.

"What Merle did fer us." They viewed the ghastly grotesque creatures through the windshield. "We honor him by livin." He smiled at her. "he would want that. It's alright if ya hate meh." The archer drove into town.

A child really teaches you certain things. Things he realized he needed in order to survive. Like emotions and empathy.

"I could never hate ya daddy. Just as long as it's meh and ya." She held his hand.

"Ma and ya squirt." He kissed her hand as she giggled.

"Daddy don't call meh that. I'm not a baby anymore." The man hated that statement. And the seriousness behind it because in this world she was expected to be an adult. Grinning as she held onto her crossbow, she rolled her eyes. "I guess I can let you do it." She teased as the man noticed a few walkers around the area.

"Nothin is in this ghost town. Maybe we can get something in the next town." Looking at his gas tank. He was on "half." "But we can always see if they got gas." The girl only agreed as the man kept driving.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

The warrior looked at her daughter's bright eyes as they spotted the gas station. Maybe God was real. He just seemed as if he was hiding at times. Opening the door, they found shelves nearly baron. But some snacks were there. Their hunger controlling their movements, they raced to them. Finding anything to give them more strength.

"Take these baby." The mother handed her the hostess cupcakes and Vienna sausages.

"But what will you eat? You haven't eaten in a real long time mommy." She heard the woman's stomach growl.

"Don't worry about me." She kissed Ken's forehead as her eyes and ears were alert at the station. Making sure her pets were secure on the chain, she heard her daughter smack loudly. Grinning she placed peroxide bottles and other necessities in her bag. Her hand on her stomach, her vision became blurry.

"What's wrong mommy?" The girl gave her a piece of her food, but she declined.

A child always knew when their mother was lying. The warrior was barely sleeping. Her nightmares woke them both up on numerous occasions.

"Nothing baby." Kennedy reluctantly ate as they saw a van drive into the gas station. A man and girl getting outside. Both armed with crossbows and knives.

Getting on their knees, the two peeked. Grateful that she chained her pets inside the gas station, she watched as they moved slowly. The chains making a constant noise as the two looked towards the store.

"shit." Seeing the father and daughter come closer, she swiftly cut their heads off with her katana. Kennedy covered her mouth as she saw them fall to the floor as their blood spattered on the ground.

"Mike and Uncle Terry." Kennedy bit her lip to keep from crying as the mother held her in her arms. This was a moment between life and death. She didn't know what to expect. She had no time to think about her actions. Taking her hand, they hid in the backroom.

Daryl found it odd how the noise suddenly stopped. Seeing the shelves vacant, he rubbed his hands through his hair as the girl pulled on his shirt.

"We got plenty of food dad." Shelby gleamed as he placed his hand on her head. Their eyes on the dead walkers inside. And the chains on the ground. It was as if it had just happened. But this wasn't important.

"I know, but nothin wrong with pickin up extra." Kissing her forehead, he found a pack of menthols. He didn't smoke like he used to, but he still needed a little time to himself. "come on." The two left as Michonne and Kennedy came from their hiding place.

"They have food." The girl sadly said. "wish we were like them." Michonne hugged her closer.

"Do you understand what just happened?" The mother touched her curly locks as she nodded.

"I know they aren't them. But still. They were close to us." She paused. "But you did it to save us." She hugged her mother tightly.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Shelby watched her father fill up their van. Her crossbow in her hand, there was always time for practice. Walking to the back of the store, she began to load and aim with her bow. She wanted her father to proud of her. And now that she was older, he began to trust her with more than a knife and gun. Looking out in nearby woods, she focused on a tree trunk. Aiming, she fired.

"Dern." She kicked the ground missing her target. Hearing the noise from the woods, she jumped as she saw two walkers approach slowly. Finally she would get her chance.

The mother and daughter exited the store through the back entrance as they looked at the little girl aiming towards the walkers. Her arrows missing them by just a bit. Unsheathing her sword, the child followed her mother's lead. Taking her stance as she shot them in the chest. Slowing it down as the mother easily slashed their heads.

The brunette child stared at awe at the two of them. Dropping her crossbow as the woman kneeled down in front of her. Where did she come from? Who was she?

"Are you alright?" Michonne placed her hand on the girl's shoulders. "Don't ever do that again. Stay with you father." She chastised as the girl immediately hugged her. Not realizing that the two had been watching them.

"You saved my life. I could have been dead." The girl cried. "I can't leave my daddy alone." They heard her name being called.

Daryl felt his heart drop. He told her to never leave his side. Never. Grabbing his crossbow, he began to search. He was a terrible father. Merle would never forgive for this.

"Daddy I am here." The girl called him over as the sleeveless man stared at the dark woman and child. "This is Michonne and Kennedy. They saved me."

"they shouldn't have needed tah if ya would have stayed with me. How many times am I gonna tell ya Shell? I can't lose ya too." He hugged the girl as Michonne and Kennedy stared at the love they had for each other.

"Thank you." He extended his hand to the woman as she moved her daughter behind her.

The eccentric beauty said nothing as she held her stomach. The blue eyed stranger awkwardly moved his hand back. It was not odd to be suspicious of others.

Pulling her daughter with her, the warrior found her vision becoming more blurry. Her knees buckling, she fell to the ground as the girl squealed.

"Mommy." She shook her shoulders as the woman refused to wake. Holding her in her arms as the father and daughter joined her side. "She won't wake up." Looking at the man as Shelby held her hand. "It's cause she's hungry."

Daryl couldn't just leave them here to die. Not after what she did for his daughter. Picking her up gently, they headed for his car. Hunger just wasn't her only problem. She was probably dehydrated. The cuts on her arms and forehead needed to be tended to as well. What did he just get himself into?

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Kennedy rested her mother's head in her lap, as the man continued to drive. She prayed that they were safe. And that this man wouldn't hurt them in the future. Feeling her gun in her pocket, she had enough bullets to take them. Kissing her forehead, she smiled when she heard the woman groan. Thank God.

"Thank you for saving us mister." Daryl heard the sincerity in her voice. Just like his own daughter. Naturally kind and timid.

"You don't have to thank me darling." His eyes straight as he noticed the horizon getting darker.

"Yes I do. My mom is kind but she doesn't talk too much. Neither does she trust people a lot. Even before the apocalypse, she thought people. Especially men only hurt her." The child bit her lip as she couldn't fully explain.

"Well I can guarantee you that I won't hurt ya two. How long have you two been on your own?"

"About a year."

"Us too." Shelby stated. Glad she could talk to someone her own age.

"We lived in vacant buildings. Moving from place to place." She informed. "We lost a lot of people." Wiping her eyes at the thought of her uncle.

"We did too. By the way. I am Daryl and this is Shelby."

"Nice to meet you." The man pulled over on the side of the road. Today had given him an unexpected encounter. But his instincts told him it was a gain.

Getting out of the vehicle, the two girls and man got supplies from the car. Kissing her mother's forehead, she left her in the backseat.

Her mother told her to never trust people, but something about these two told her she could. Taking their lead, she helped them set up camp. Feeling Shelby's eyes on her, she turned towards her.

"How do you know how to do the that? My dad taught me." Shelby asked as she watched the other girl set up the tent with them. Her eyes drifting back to her mother. Watching the man head towards the car.

"I was a Girl Scout." Her eyes watching the man pick up her mother from the car. Blushing as her stomach growled.

"Don't worry Ken. We have a lot of food." The brunette tried to make her feel welcomed as she could only nod.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Daryl laid the woman on the blanket as he made sure the girls were in his sight. Watching them start a fire, he liked how the two were getting along. She needed to be around a child if not but for one night. Checking the ebony warrior, he made sure no bites were on her. His eyes on her sword, he found her weapon of choice interesting. Removing it from her body, her hand grabbed his wrist. Her eyes opening quickly as she moved slowly.

"Kennedy." She jumped up. Panicking. Her body not adjusting to her new environment. Or her unlikely savior who was startled by her movement. She cried out as her child ran to her side. Hugging her as the man observed the two. "Let's go." She demanded as the girl nodded.

"Wait. You guys can't make it out there all by yerself tonight." The archer stated as the woman ignored his statement. Getting up slowly, she didn't have time to register how she and her daughter got here.

"I'm just speeding up the process. I'm not mad. I get it. Not enough food to go around." She stared into his dominant blue eyes as Ken pulled on her pants.

"Mommy. Daryl and Shelby are nice." The girl tried to ease her mother's doubts.

Everyone was nice until they had to choose between you or themselves in this life.

"Baby. I am so sorry. But we can't stay here." Michonne looked the girl in her chocolate eyes.

"Yes ma'am." She hugged Shelby and Daryl. Biting his thumb, his gut wouldn't allow him to just let them leave. Not with their stomachs growling so loud. It could have been him and Shell in their situation. Too bad he just realized this now.

"Ya and yer daughter are hungry. We have enough food. Please. It is the least I can do." He genuinely stated as how the girls held each other. Hoping they wouldn't be separated.

"We don't need generosity. The only reason you are doing this is because you feel obligated." Daryl took note of her strong nature.

"I don't feel obligated. I feel indebted." He caught her chocolate eyes. Her big brown chocolate eyes. Full of fire. "What ya did for Shelby. I can't thank ya enough. Please. I can't make ya stay but ya can at least eat and rest." He watched the mother hold her child as she eventually agreed.

Watching the two girls talk and laugh, it was these moments she wished weren't so rare in life. Reminiscing of her life, she wished she could give Kennedy more of what she had. Folding her lips, she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"here ya go." He noticed the woman flinch as he gave her some deer meat. Taking in his rough hands. "I told ya before I aint gonna hurt ya or yer daughter. She is really sweet." He calmly stated.

"Yours as well." She hesitantly took the food as she continued to eat. Making sure enough distance was between them. Her eyes observing both him and his daughter.

"Ken told me that ya guys were on yer own for a long time. " She stopped eating at his words.

"Anything else you want to know?" Her sarcasm bit him as he became quiet. She really had been scarred by something. Like everyone else. But her eyes couldn't hide her fear towards him. and her icy mask didn't scare him. "I know I seem ungrateful. I am not. Its nice to know that there are still good people in this world."

"You don't owe me any explanation. You have every right to not trust me. But I am glad that you do somewhat." He saw her alert eyes on him.

"Who says that I do?" The warrior stared him in the eyes. "who's to say I won't slit your throat or Shelby's and steal everything you have."

"Because I know your eyes." He watched her chew slowly. "and I can tell that ya are a good mother to yer daughter. Ya wouldn't want her to turn into someone cold blooded." The two continued to eat in silence as they scanned the area. Grateful that the chill in the air would help keep the area safe for now.

Holding her daughter as she laid on the blanket, she had to admit that this was the safest she had felt in a long time. Even with her walkers. Her brother and Mike. The two men she held dear in her heart were gone now. Their blood on her hands. Even if they were both dead, she killed them over again. Closing her eyes, she let her dreams take her away.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Shelby sat up as she heard the noise. Frowning, she saw Michonne and the girl packing. Nudging her father, she begged with her eyes as the man shrugged. He couldn't control the strong woman's mind. Even if he did extend her an invitation, could he trust her fully? He knew she couldn't already.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." His twang made her frown even more.

"Well. I am going to try." She ran to the mother. Grabbing her hand as she looked up at her.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me and daddy alone. Please don't go." Holding Ken's hand, the two girls cried. Looking at them, she crouched on her knees.

"Shelby you are so brave and so kind. Just like your father." She stared up at the man.

"so are you and Kennedy. That is why you have to stay with us. Daddy say something."

He couldn't just let them leave.

"look Michonne, we don't really have a destination. We have a car. We have food. We might as well work together until." He stated as the warrior said nothing.

It would be nice to have someone protect them. But who was to say it was this man? His daughter's words were genuine. But what about him?

"If this is some trick. I promise you will regret it." She venomous voice almost made him shutter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He thought of his brother. How he wouldn't like the idea of the two finding a companion in this woman and her daughter. But he didn't care. Some things happened for a reason.

The child saw her mother listening, but she knew that her stubborn streak would win. And that they would soon be parted away from any communication. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her mother's hand. Hoping the woman would take Daryl's advice.

"I wouldn't feel right knowing that a mother and her child were walkin the streets by themselves. With all the loners around. Please." His voice soothed her as the woman debated. She couldn't allow them to get attached. Even if he saved them as well. She couldn't be hurt again. And she damned sure wouldn't let it happen to her child.

"Daryl. I. you are still a stranger to me. I can't trust you around my daughter. Even myself." Flashbacks rushed her mind as she pushed them away. Her prior life. The reason behind the way she was now.

"Michonne. Daddy would never hurt you guys or me." The girl squeezed her other hand as she thought.

"If I do stay." She hesitated. "I want to pull my weight. Me and Ken won't be trouble at all. She is a shooter with good aim. Me too. But I love my katana."

"and we wield a crossbow." He snickered as they laughed. "We hunt. So we can help each other." He found himself even more surprised that he was happy she was there. That they both were there with them.

"so now what?" Michonne looked at the handsome redneck. Her mind told her she was crazy for doing this, but her gut told her to trust this feeling she had.

"Now we clean up and move quickly before the walkers begin to move in on us." Daryl stated as the two girls gathered their belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since the mother and daughter decided to join them. And in those two months, the blue-eyed man found her eyes catching his. And as her eyes lingered on him, he did not see distrust anymore. It was another emotion he was not sure of. Parking at the abandoned drug store, the four got out as they breathed in the air. 2 hours of constant driving deserved a break. To free their minds and bodies from the enclosed space.

The bleak, gut-wrenching nightmares were on and off. And she wondered why he didn't ask her about them. Probably the same reason she had never asked him about his. Or about Merle. This was more of a "choose to disclose" type of arrangement. Though she never told the redneck that Shelby shared the story of how his brother saved their lives. And how hard it was to show others that they were not racists like him.

"Stay close girls." The two nodded as he liked the idea of Michonne being the mother figure to his child. And Kennedy who had become her sister.

"We aren't due for another town until 2 more hours." Michonne looked at the map as she watched the two girls sit on the concrete playing clapping games. It was like they didn't care if they had a steady home. And they were fine with that.

"I would have never thought that my daughter would...I'm glad she has someone other than me." Daryl only agreed.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." He finally admitted.

When he said those words to her. The look in his eyes told her it wasn't easy for him to say that. This journey together made them rely on each other. For once she could drop her guard with the redneck.

"me too." She kept her eyes on the map. Feeling his blue eyes observe her.

She wondered if he thought the same thing she thought when she stared at him? Was this for good intentions? Did he want anything out of return from her or her daughter? She wouldn't let that happen again. Her daughter would never know what it was like to be helpless. Tarnished. Filthy.

Her past would not collide with her present.

This man that she became accustomed to noticed her slight movements when he touched her for simple things. Her shoulders jerks. She became still as she held her breath.

And he heard her screams as she fought her nightmares. That man. His face so clear in her mind.

That horrible night. Everything was hazy. It felt like a dream. His hands on her body. Pulling her hair. The numbness.…

"Michonne. What's wrong?" Daryl saw her disturbed eyes as she came back.

"Nothing. Just thinking that we may have to raid a couple of malls and stores. Find the girls winter coats and gloves. That is if anything is there." His steady eyes on her as she avoided his gaze.

"That's not what ya were thinkin, but I will let it slide." He watched her frightened expression turn back to stoic. He didn't know how he became so used to her and Ken so quickly. But it made sense to him somehow.

The archer knew what had happened to the woman. But he wished she would trust him to tell him. At night he would watch her sleep. The cold sweat on her forehead as she punched into the air. She was begging for someone to stop hurting her. A man. And he found this anger raise inside of him. No man had the right to ever hurt a woman that way. This woman was fighting this internal war with herself. To lose something. Then gain it back. And then to have it taken away from you again. She was the strongest person he knew.

"Tell meh again why we are here?" He looked at the Mom and Popshop. For now he would change the subject.

"You really want to hear it again Dixon?" She eyed him as he shook his head.

"Come on let's got get these damn tampons." He knocked on the window as they waited for the coast to be clear. The dark beauty was impressed the man was not disgusted by feminine hygiene. She felt a light smile on her face.

It was like she was her old self again.

"So while we wait are ya gonna tell me what you were thinking about earlier. Why ya always jump every time I am around ya? Why ya don't believe I am actually tryna help ya and Ken?"

"Nothing comes for free in this world Dixon. That was the way it was before the dead started walking. People took and didn't say they were sorry. They didn't care who they hurt." Pausing as her mind traveled to that morning after. Laying in the unfamiliar bed.

"it seems that every time I try to not think of it, I get reminded again." She spoke vaguely as he let her ramble on.

"Yeah. I get that. My bruther was like that. He took everything he could from me. The one decent thang he did for us got him killed." He paused as the woman looked away from his eyes.

"Ya tell me when yer ready, cause it aint like we don't have no time." They watched their kids together.

"I can't help but to worry about them. I know I just met Shelby, but I worry about her as if she were my own. And its like when we go into that drug store, they aren't kids anymore. I keep thinking what goes in their heads when they shoot a walker. Both are still growing with their weapons. They are beginning to understand that they aren't people anymore. I just." She began to pause as the tracker rubbed her back gently.

He didn't expect to see the strong willed woman open up like this. Her broad shoulders hesitantly accepting his touch as she collected herself.

They saw walkers clash against the glass. "Maybe you should stay with the kids. It doesn't look like too many. And I don't want them to be without two adults if any more come out." Michonne volunteered.

Irrational was the only way to describe herself. Constantly contradicting herself. Her mind and heart were telling her two different things. She was a rational person, so why did she trust him so quickly? Even with her child. He had no obligation to her. Neither did she, but she didn't want to be separated from him.

"At least open the door and wait for them to all walk outside." He stated as she saw his determination. Hearing his whistle as the girls came from the other side of the car. Their weapons ready.

"Remember just like we practiced." The two stayed by the renegade's side as they opened door. Waiting for the walkers to approach them. Trusting his gut to watch the kids in action. Being ready to take over if they could not.

"don't be scared Shelby." Kennedy whispered as the other loaded her crossbow. Seeing two creatures approach them at a steady pace. Their guts falling to the ground.

Holding up her gun, the chocolate girl waited for her heart to slow down.

"I'm not." The brunette beat her father to the punch as she shot one in the head. Holding her breath. The body fell lifelessly to the ground, she cheered as she waited for her sister to shoot.

"Me neither." The girl aimed and pulled the trigger. Her weapon was no longer heavy in her hand as another fell down on the ground. Both being rewarded with head pats, the child tried to run after her mother as the father figure stopped her.

"Daryl let me go." She pleaded as the man looked her in eye.

"I know ya want to go kiddo, but I can't let ya. Anything can happen in there. Ya two have to know that if anything happens to us, we expect ya two to obey us and our wishes."

"Yes sir." He hoped Michonne would be alright.

Running through the aisles, she found what she was looking for as she placed them in her bag. Rolling her eyes, she realized Daryl was going to be an unhappy man with three girls menstruating. Laughing lightly, she walked through the aisles making sure she got what she needed. Batteries. Wire. Electric tape. Shampoo. Along with other knick knacks.

"Ya risk yer life for shampoos and conditioners. Good lord." The man huffed as the woman ignored him.

"It's been weeks since me and Ken washed our hair. We know it's probably been longer for you two." Shelby nodded greatly as her eyes glowed at the bottle.

"We are trying to survive from starved craved walkers. Who dah hell has time to wash their hair?" The girls laughed at their parents' banter.

How can women think of this?

"I know that, but sometimes we can't let go of our old rituals." She gave him the bag so he looked through it.

"And since you two did so good today. Here is something." She gave them the two barbies as they hugged her. Kissing her cheek as she smiled.

Daryl didn't regret letting the two strangers with them at all.

_**TWDTWDTWD **_

Hearing the girls lightly snore in the back seat, she felt his eyes on her again as she drove. She couldn't say she wasn't attracted to him somewhat. His quiet nature was like hers. The way he bonded with Ken. But she was preparing herself to be tossed aside. When he and his daughter leave them , she would feel as dirty and used as before. No way would the man allow a black woman to help raise Shelby. Nor would he help raise hers. Wait. Where was this coming from? She couldn't imagine what Ken would feel like if it did happen.

No matter if that incident happened before her child was born. Or before she married, that dirty feeling never left.

"ya know ya are gonna have to eventually tell me what is on yer mind right?" Concern showed in his deep crystalline blue eyes. His eyes focusing on her small fingers.

"I remember you telling me to tell you when I was ready?" Her hard tone did not offend him anymore.

"I did. But. Whatever it is. It is weighing ya down. more and more. at times it's like ya don't focus. Ya shut down. it worries Ken." Informing her as she pulled on the side of the road.

Like she didn't know this herself.

"Me and my daughter are my main priority. We made it before you even came along. You were the one who asked us to stay. We didn't beg." Her eyes bore into his as he licked his lips.

"I didn't mean it like that. Why do ya have to find every reason to rip me to pieces? I thought we were friends. No one is saying ya are a bad mother. Yer a hell of a good one. Better than mine. Ya would give the world fer Ken. even Shelby. What if I told ya I was just worried 'bout ya."

"then I would tell you to mind your own business. Its funny how you want me to tell you my life story when I don't know all of yours. And I don't want to know it. All that matters is that you are Daryl and I am Michonne with two kids. I mean. With one child each." She bit her tongue.

Since when did she begin to think of them as a family?

She wanted to tell him. But how do you tell someone this? Even in this hell, she never felt as powerless as she did that night. The feeling just crept back on her at times. Holding herself, his eyes made her shutter.

All she had to do was say it. He was waiting for her too. It was his expression that told her he knew. But she wanted to let it go. It happened a long time ago. and she couldn't afford to be weak now. Not like how she used to be.

"Michonne." He began as he was at a loss for words. His fingers twitching as they found hers.

Slightly jumping at the touch, her body allowed him.

The two never understood how this simple gesture made them feel less alone. But it did. Her smooth skin that caught his attention to no end. Her full lips that puckered when she was in deep thought. The bright smile that rarely appeared but when it did. Beautiful was the only word. Their fingers laced as the strong woman held her breath.

"Daryl." She panicked. "We should keep driving." She let his hand go as she ignored the moment.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Gathering the dead bodies around the abandoned mobile home, they expected this would repel their scent. Smiling as their children helped, his mind made him see them as his. Watching Michonne helping them, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of her. And he mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts about the loner. Like she would think he would be a good provider to them. And this time it was not his imagination because she was looking straight at him.

"Why are you staring at Daddy like that?" Shelby saw the woman blush as the two girls giggled. Was she that obvious? She was too messed up to allow anyone in her heart. Why did kids have to be so intuitive?

"You like Daddy. I always wanted a mommy." Shelby squealed as the mother tried to shush her. The girl was definitely direct. Just like her father. And she loved her for that.

"and I want a daddy." Kennedy reinforced as the woman became speechless.

"Girls you have that already." She told them as she watched the man go inside. Did she just say that?

"so does that mean I can call you mommy? And Ken can call him daddy?" Their puppy dog eyes made her break. She didn't think they would take her words literally.

"I." The mother said. She didn't expect those questions. "Go inside while I make sure everything is secure out here." Looking in the van, she made sure they did not leave anything inside.

People left quick before this apocalypse. And only quicker now. The little words. Those titles had a big impact on them.

Ken knew her mother avoided the question. Were they wrong to see them as their parents? So much scared her. Things she knew and things she didn't. the look in her mom's eyes told her that she didn't know what to tell them. But she also couldn't help what she felt for the redneck man who looked out for her. And taught her about tracking. Hunting. Surviving. But she had lost her father. Her uncle. She couldn't lose another father.

Daryl opened the little closet as he checked the hot water tank. Feeling the girl tug his vest, he stopped. Seeing the girl's saddened eyes, he knew she was worried about her mother. Like himself.

He knew he shouldn't pry. But he wanted to help her. She was his family now. And he had to.

"Do you think you can get it to work?" Her light voice made him pause. "Dad." She tested the waters as the man looked down at her. Her dark eyes like her mother.

"I think so. It's been a while since we had a good bath." His heart smiled at the sound of the word from her lips. He had fallen in love with this woman and child in different ways.

"I just wanted to say that mommy doesn't hate you. She has always been like that. She doesn't know how to open up to people." She bit her lip. Knowing she would get in trouble for pretending to be asleep as she eavesdropped.

"It's something that happened to her a long time ago. That's why she still cries and screams at night about it." Her eyes widened as she caught herself. Holding herself. Crouching down, he looked her in the eyes.

The archer knew he was treading on dangerous waters.

"Ya can tell meh anything." He touched her shoulders. "I just want Michonne to trust meh like ya do."

"It's just that. Mommy didn't tell me. I overheard her and granny talk about it one day." She remembered hiding behind the corner as she listened to their words. "it was about a man who hurt mommy. He forced himself. On…." The renegade didn't need to hear anymore as he wiped her tears away.

It had been spoken.

Finally.

Michonne entered slowly as she heard her child's light voice. She was telling him about her attack. She saw the distraught in her eyes. The way Daryl was holding her in his arms.

"Kennedy!" Michonne authoritative tone came out of nowhere as she grabbed the child by the hand. "Go in the other room with Shell now." She commanded as the child obeyed.

Glaring daggers at Daryl as he stood his ground. Waiting for her to unleash her fury.

"How dare you ask Kennedy about my personal life? You had no right." Grabbing her bags as she began to pack them.

He allowed her to yell at him. and he took it all in. He would make her realize his actions.

"Yer right. I was wrong, but don't punish her for somethin I did. Don't leave us because of that. She just wants ya'll to stay and she knows yer..."

"That still doesn't give you the right to meddle?" Her anger fueled her. "I told you earlier that it was my business. Everyone is entitled to have a little privacy."

"Not when it's a secret like that." He lowered his voice. "Not when rape is…"

"You have no idea what's its like to be taken advantage of like that. To be hurt like that. All of your free will taken away from you. To have that constant ache in your heart that won't go away." He approached her as she backed away.

"We're leaving." She warned as she continued to pack.

He knew he was wrong to do that. To place their child in the middle of this. But at least she told him. And he could be there for her. And he would not give up on her.

"You're right. I don't know. But I know you don't want to be scared anymore." He took the bag from her arms. "For the past two months ya have cried yerself to sleep. Ya are ready to attack meh at any given moment. And I know ya want to trust me. Because ya wouldn't let Ken call me 'dad.' But ya keep stopping yerself." Her eyes widened as his words.

"Because at any given moment. All this could be gone. Maybe it's time for us to part. It would have happened eventually." The two girls listened to them as they held hands. They couldn't lose each other now.

"So that's it. Ya think I'm gonna just let ya leave meh and Shel like that. That I am not gonna follow ya and Ken. I don't care about yer past. Or what that shit did tah yah. And I hate that it happened to yah. But I've become attached to ya two. Us four together. Hit meh. Curse meh. Do whatever just don't leave." Her eyes watered as he came closer.

"He hurt me so bad." She broke down in his arms as he let her cry. Finally he was here. Holding her tightly. She clasping onto him. as if he were hers. He wouldn't push her further.

It was a deafening silence. The longest minutes of their lives. Michonne gripped his vest as he rubbed her back. Hearing her take a deep breath as she collected herself. Hearing sniffles from the other room.

"Come out girls." Daryl commanded as they came from around the corner. Tears in their eyes.

"It's ok. No one is leaving anytime soon." The mother and father crouched as they looked them in eyes. Embracing them, this would have to do.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Michonne smiled as she dried their hair with the towel. She would do anything to make them feel safe. Like they had a home. Their giggling lightening the mood, it was a nice reminder that they were still children. Finding the fun in simple things. Running her fingers in her dreds, she felt so relieved.

But she knew she was going to have to talk to them about this. Before she knew it, they would be teenagers. And they had to understand why it was important to guard their bodies to the best of their abilities.

"Mom, can you give me some pig tails for tomorrow?" Shelby asked as Ken grabbed the lantern. She couldn't tell them to stop giving them those titles.

"Of course." She placed them in bed as she kissed their cheeks. Getting into the bed with them. One on each side as they held onto her. Ken kissed her cheek.

"Do you really think Daddy would hurt you guys?" The blue eyed child looked at her.

"No. he wouldn't." She didn't realize how much she believed those words until she said them aloud.

"Good. Cause I love you and Kennedy." She laid there as she watched them sleep. Ignoring Daryl's presence at the door. His arms folded. He stared at her as he listened to the patter of the rain. Removing herself from their embrace, she joined his side.

"Now its your turn." She hesitantly took his hand. Guiding him to the kitchen as she turned the water on. Placing the lantern on the counter, she hoped this would be their white flag. She couldn't keep blaming him for the mistakes of her attacker. Or her ex-husband.

"Ya don't have to do this."

"No because it seems as if my actions are scaring Kennedy and Shelby. You need to know that I am capable of being there for her. I don't want them to be scared of more than what they have to be in this world. I can't sabotage that." She waited for the man to put his head under the faucet.

Feeling the warm water through his hair, he felt her fingers wash through the dirt and gunk. A moan almost escaped his lips. It had been so long since he felt a woman's touch. Especially one as beautiful as she. His nerves became frazzled as her fingers traced patterns in his head. The woman had a gift.

"Told you you needed this." She turned the water off as she dried his head. Feeling his soft strands through her fingertips. His eyes glowing in the dark as she gasped. she couldn't help but notice his growing beard and mustache. Her fingers trailing from his wet hair to his face, he placed his hand over hers.

"Its been one hell of a day." He took her hand as her eyes widened more. "You can have the bed. I will take the floor." He assured her as they entered the small room.

Changing clothes with their backs turned, she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances. The way his broad shoulders were sculpted as the two demon tattoos enhanced his back. Biting her lip, she laid down. Her eyes on the ceiling as she felt a chill in the little shack. Turning on her side, she saw the renegade on the floor. His eyes meeting hers as she folded her lips. She owed him more than this. But her mouth couldn't find the right words.

"I'm not tired. Are you?" She softly asked.

Noticing how her frail fingers hung from the bed. His fingers ached to touch hers again. Her eyes asking what her tongue was afraid to.

"No." He stated. "Are ya cold?" She nodded as he got into the bed with her. Taken by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies trembling together as a light laugh escaped their lips.

Yes she was mentally exhausted. But the moment she felt his arms around her, she knew she would be okay. She was home. It was different than with Mike. To him she was this beautiful lawyer who needed to be saved from herself. To this simple man, she was unstoppable. Beautiful.

"Do you think Shelby and Kennedy have enough blankets?" She hoped they wouldn't get any visitors during the night. Dead or alive.

"Yeah." He took in her scent as she turned around in his arms.

"Do you think we did a good job barricading the windows and doors?" He smiled at her protective nature.

"Yeah." His mind was trying to make sense of this world. And how he instantly connected with this mysterious woman. It was as if they were always there. If only he had met them before this apocalypse. Then maybe he wouldn't have felt so lost. But the look in her eyes told him she was far away from this moment.

"Michonne?" He whispered gently as his arm tightened around her waist. The panic and frustration on her face as he didn't know how to ease her pain. Gently rubbing her temples, she became apparent. His handsome face so close to hers as she looked away.

"When you found out. I didn't know what you thought of me. I don't want you to look at me like some victim. Like some tragedy because I'm not.…."

"'Chonne I could never think that about you." He interrupted her. "You don't need to apologize for someone else's actions. He overpowered you. That piece of shit." He didn't want his anger to scare her. But all he could see was this monster on top of her. Breaking her.

"I won't let that happen to yah again. I would kill anyone who hurts you or our girls. Anyone." Boldly speaking as she held onto his arms.

"no matter how hard I try. It always makes its way back in. I feel him inside of me. Even after I married. And had Ken. He still has that piece of me I can never get back." She hesitated.

"It's why I am so scared to let Kennedy be around anyone but me. I should be used to my heart hurting so bad. But I am not. And I see his face." He listened as he comforted her. "Everyday I pray that if I can't keep her and Shelby safe from walkers I can at least keep them away from that. I didn't even know Ken knew what rape was. And now I hate how they want to help me but they can't."

"Don't worry. I will help yah." The warrior laughed cynically.

"yeah right. You will keep the monsters away at night. Just promise me that if anything happens to me you will watch over Kennedy. Because she needs to know that there is at least one man she can depend on."

"I will. But yah need to know the same thing. I know we haven't known each other for long, but this hell makes us get closer because we both need each other. I know yah think it is too soon, but yer actually someone I know I can count on to help me and Shelby's through this. Her mother didn't stand a chance against this."

" I'm sorry to hear that." She rubbed his arm as he frowned slightly.

"She died in child birth." He volunteered.

"Sorry to hear that about your wife."

"She wasn't my wife. Nor my girlfriend. But I still respect her for giving me Shelby." He informed. Hoping he didn't seem like shit for mentioning a one night stand.

"Ken's father left when she was three. He just decided that we didn't fit into his little world anymore." She shrugged. "And before I knew it, the divorce papers were in the mail a week later."

"What an asshole. " Daryl said. How could anyone leave this woman and child?

"No. no. It's fine. I have accepted it. I used to be angry. Bitter. But the woman he left me for ended up leaving him. and so cliché he came back saying that he was wrong. And how much he missed me and Kennedy but I couldn't take him back like that." She couldn't believe she told him that. And that he didn't judge her.

"Can't blame yah there. People never appreciate what they got till it's gone. I can't see why it would take any man to lose yah to see that." He blushed as the woman in his arms became quiet.

"Thanks for that." She huffed. "And now I am going to keep you guys awake because of dreams."

"Don't be afraid. I'm here." He tucked her tightly in his arms. "Are ya still cold?"

"No." She simply said. Feeling warmth in her body as she found herself breathing in his scent. His masculine scent. Strong yet gentle. Just like him. his hands rubbing her arms. Her eyes slowly closed. Hoping he was strong enough to stop her nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat up in the bed. Clutching her knees to her chest. Rocking slowly as her sister held her closely. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kennedy had never had a true friend before. Someone she could share her thoughts with. Someone who did not make her feel silly for feeling what she felt.

The gun toter stuck out like a sore thumb on the playground. Feeling comfortable with playing by herself than with the other kids never bothered her. An old soul was a genetic gift from her mother. The spirit that never let her give up on this world. Or herself. And this was why her mother could not know about the weight she carried. Her fears and her doubts.

She loved her mother. Which why she would focus on helping her. Sniffling, the young archer kissed the chocolate girl's forehead.

"It's alright. It was a dream. We won't let anyone hurt yer mommy." Her twang brightened the girl's mood somewhat. The two archers had been the best thing to happen to the warriors in a long while.

"It's just that. Mommy will never feel safe again. And she thinks I am not old enough to help her." Her biological father had unknowingly taught her first hand the harm a man could do to woman.

"Daddy says some people are just evil. And there is nuthin you can do about it. But that doesn't mean there aren't good people out there who are willing to be there for you." Shelby heard footsteps in the shack.

Acting instinctively, the two grabbed their weapons as they pointed them to the doorway.

Daryl was definitely impressed at how he and Michonne taught the girls to never be too comfortable in their surroundings. Licking his lips, he sat on their bed as he put the two girls on his laps. Wiping away Ken's tears, the two gave him a hug. He didn't even know where to start. But their eyes told him that they needed to know things were going to be alright.

"Ya aint got nuthin tah worry 'bout. Ya and yer mom are gonna be stayin with us for the long haul." He smiled as the girl shrugged.

"You say that now. But what will happen if you and mommy get into an even bigger fight? Then you leave. Just like Daddy did?" Shelby folded her lips at her statement.

At least she knew who her father was. She dreamt about meeting her mother every night. Sure her father had given her pictures. Told her stories about her fun ways. But it wasn't enough for her. It was second nature for a girl to know where she came from. And her father was not so comfortable talking to her about it.

"I aint leavin ya." He looked Ken in the eyes. "And I sure as hell ain't leaving ya." He looked at Shelby as she nodded. Hugging them tightly he playfully wrestled with them in the bed as they squealed happily.

"Now. Go take a bath and get ready. We got another lesson in trackin." The two grabbed their clothes as they obeyed.

Walking back into kitchen, he blushed as his eyes glared at Michonne's long legs. He had a great view. But he still felt guilty and confused about his feelings. What was he to do with them?

Michonne felt his prescence behind her. She was too embarrassed to face him. Last night she didn't have any nightmares. Neither did he. At least ones she could hear. It was a good thing. And a scary thing. Like what was in front of her now. Pulling canned goods from the shelf, she wondered how long they had been here. Where was the family that left these behind?

"Chicken noodle soup. Peanut butter. Ramen noodles. My idea for a white trash breakfast." His words caught her attention as he pulled items from the cabinet.

"You're far from trash Dixon." Whispering low enough for him to hear her. Another layer of her breaking.

"Ya know when ya say it like that. I believe it." He found paper plates as he too became anxious. "Whoever left these things behind have got to come back soon."

"We don't know that. I mean. What if they did and then walkers came. Or worse. We cant put our girls through that." He touched her shoulders.

"No matter what happens. We run." He stated as she agreed. "We don't look back. And we don't regret it. As long as ya three are safe. That's all that matters." His words scared him to his core. The thought that he was willing to risk everything to keep them safe. And like Merle. He would not regret it.

"What Merle did. I replay it everyday. In the same order. I can't block it out." She touched his shoulder as his breathing staggered.

"Some kind of way. Our camp got overrun. I don't know how. I made sure everything was secure. But there were too many to kill. And we were nearly surrounded." Biting his thumb as the warrior listened.

"Daryl." Michonne said as the man shook his head. "He just had to be the big brother at the wrong time." His breathing deepened as he saw his brother run the opposite direction. He knew it would be the last time he would see them.

"The walkers react to blood. He just had to cut himself. And they caught his scent. And he ran until he couldn't anymore. It's something I got to live with fer the rest of my life."

"He did right by you. he loved his little brother. He wanted you and Shelby to live." Her fingers touched his face as he said nothing.

"I know that." The two listened to the girls get ready for their day. "But it don't make meh feel no better."

"We should be used to this. Running all the time. But I'm not. I'm tired of running away from my." She paused. "attack. I'm tired of dreaming about that night that I remember bits and pieces of. He was just a guy. I was just a girl who was excited that someone took interest in me. I was so dumb to take that drink he offered. So. So. Dumb." She began to yell at herself. "I should have known what he wanted from a college girl at a party. I should have known."

"But ya couldn't have. Ya couldn't." The two found comfort in one another. His hands on her waist as she rested her head on his chest. Somehow they developed this silent language. Words weren't needed to feel safe.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

The warrior hated how this man took on her emotional baggage. And even worse of all, he didn't mind it one bit. The more she was around him, the more these feeling were growing for him. And she hated herself for falling in this trap. The fantasy that they were a real family. A mother and father with two kids. They relied on one another for strength. She wasn't used to being this scared. At least not in a good way. She was accustomed to the bad way all to well.

That night in college. So far away but never forgotten. She woke up naked in a frat house. And soon she was the one labeled as the slut. Accused of lying. She didn't asked to be raped. The look of fear in her parents' eyes when she told them. She didn't want that. Just like she didn't want this. But just like that moment. And her husband. It didn't matter. Life didn't care who you were. Or what you did. It handed you heartache and hardships. And you had to deal with it.

And she still didn't get what she wanted when she pressed charges. 3 years in jail was not enough. At least she was strong enough for that. Even now she had flashbacks. Especially when she caught Daryl staring at her intensely. She knew he would never hurt her. But it was the want in his eyes for her. And the want in her eyes for him. But they pretended to not notice.

"Girls look at the leaves. See how scattered they are." He noticed the strong-willed woman smile at them as they listened to his instruction.

"Yeah…walkers have been around." Shelby said triumphantly.

"But for how long?" The two girls looked at the leaves' condition as Ken smiled brightly.

"For about an hour." The chocolate child was turning more into her mother everyday.

Heading back, he could only think about how every man had hurt this woman. And he couldn't be added to that list. She said she was tired of running. And he was too. They needed a safe and secluded area. These little shacks weren't safe to build a future. Technically nothing was. But he had to search for something better. For all of them.

Shelby was so taken with Michonne. For once, it was someone who understood her feelings. Though he did his best to express his emotions, at times he really didn't know what to say. Especially when she asked complex questions about her mother. He loved her as a person. As a friend. But a child wouldn't want to hear that about her dead mother.

The young brunette didn't understand why the warrior and renegade were on edge around each other. Holding her father's hand, she looked in his eyes that matched hers. She wished he would talk more about his problems with her. She understood more than he thought. Like fear. Not knowing if you would be alive for the next day. Everyone she had known was dead. Or so she assumed. Her friends. Her teachers. She had no one else but the three of them. And the way he was staring at Michonne, she just had to ask.

"Is she still mad at you?" Shelby asked as he shrugged.

"No." Squeezing her hand as she smiled.

"Are you mad at her?" Her innocent chuckle made him laugh as he crouched down. He shook his head.

"Then why is she still sad?" Why do adults have to make things so much harder than what it had to be? And why did they have to hide? What was so hard about admitting how you felt?

"It's just that. What she went through. We don't want that for you and Ken. That's why I am so hard on ya girls about listening and training. I don't know how long I got here to be with ya. And there are some evil people in this world who only want to hurt. Even before the world turned to this."

"I know daddy." Shelby stated.

"No you don't know Shelby. And I don't want you to find out." He hugged the child as she held him back.

"Mom." Shelby bit her lip. "wants to talk to us about it. But every time she tries. She can't bring herself to do it. I wish there was something we could do so she won't be so sad anymore." Her love for the woman overwhelmed him.

"I think there is." He said matter of factly as his daughter had a curious look on her face.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

_She was used to this feeling. The emptiness. The darkness that her heart would not let go. Her eyes not registering the unfamiliar house. Unsheathing her katana, the samarai walked lightly. Swiftly. Searching for them. Feeling the panic as her fingers gripped tightly around her weapon._

"_Kennedy." She yelled as she walked in the dark hallway. "Shelby." The urgency in her voice as she no response. Running through the ending hallway as her heart dropped deeper._

"_Daryl. Daryl." She came to a door as she opened it carefully. Hearing the light murmurs inside as she gasped at the three walkers before her._

_The three who she loved more than anything in this world. They were not of this world anymore. Their fresh grew skin and glass eyes. They had just turned. And she was not there to save them._

"_No. No. No" She fell to her knees. Watching them approach her slowly. Their was no longer recognition of her in their eyes. They left her hear in this world alone. And she was not strong enough to save them._

"_You left me. You left me." Repeating over and over again….._

The renegade looked from the rear-view mirror to the passenger seat. His precious cargo. Hearing the woman's light murmurs, he was still waiting on her to leave him. To take Ken away from them. Just because she allowed him to hold her last night didn't mean anything. Or that they both told each other their past lives.

She was mentally sporadic. And he couldn't pull his heart away from her. He had no idea where he was traveling to. Nor did he know when she would lash out again. But that's what you get when you let your heart win. He needed assurance from him. and he knew she couldn't give it to him now.

All he could think about was making a safe haven for them. Merle would laugh at him. the way he was letting his feelings for them drive him. and if he were alive, he would remind the younger brother of his shortcomings. And this was why he was relieved of his brother's death. No longer was that burden of ignorance and stupidity on his shoulder. He could abide by his own rules. No more prejudice. No more hate or hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He heard her whisper. A tear falling from her eye as he reached over to wipe it away. Letting the feel of her skin linger on his fingertips as she called their names.

His blue eyes were the first thing she saw as she collected herself. They must have been driving for hours. His hand moved quickly from her face as she released a sigh of disappointment.

An unintentional sigh. Once again they ignored the moment.

The dark night was illuminated with stars. Ignoring the worry in his eyes, she looked at the two beautiful girls sleeping. The snores echoing in the car. At least they weren't eavesdropping.

"Did I scream this time?" She looked at her hands as the archer pulled on the side of the road.

"No. just mumbling our names." He caught her eyes as she folded her lips. "Ya know my word is my bond right." She only nodded.

"Then ya know ya would leave meh before I would leave ya." He referenced to her dream as she kept her eyes forward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her defenses rose again as her voice became tart. Why couldn't her dreams die as she woke? It wasn't his job to care for her. But that was her fear again.

"Nuthin." She backed down as she noticed his demeanor change. Once again, she was guilty of misinterpreting the words of this great man.

"No go on. Say what you feel." She noticed the war on his mind.

"I know why you do this. I do. I understand why ya don't trust men. But I'm still scared that yer gonna try to sneak off. And then I have to explain to Shelby why women keep leavin her life. she thinks there is something wrong with her. And I don't know what to do to make her feel otherwise. And it lets meh know that something is wrong with meh. I can't give my child what she needs the most."

She didn't realize her actions meant so much to him. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. Folding her lips, she looked at his hands. The star tattoo.

"I know ya are still angry at me. For what I did. But I." She touched his wrist.

"I'm over that. I am. And I am not scared of you. it's myself. Daryl you. You don't need to change. It's me. You act as if me wanting to leave is so easy for me to do. It's not. I don't want to leave you. I don't want Ken to be without you either."

"Then don't. We already have enough to be scared about. I don't want us to be scared of each other. I just want to know for sure ."

No words left her mouth as the man waited patiently for her to speak.

He was telling to say something. Anything. But she could not. If she did, it would blow up in her face. And she couldn't allow that to happen. This man was everything she could ask for. Protective, trusting, loyal. And she could not forget handsome. She felt this warmth when he was near her. At this moment, their fingers played together.

"What are we Daryl?" She asked as he shrugged. She knew he didn't have the answer himself. Her question took him off guard.

Just like her, he was afraid of what he felt too.

**TWDTWDTWD**

This man made her feel like woman again. They had fallen asleep on the side of the road. Staring at their hands still connected, she slowly removed hers. Sitting up, she rubbed her fingers across his face. She then understood his need to touch her. Taking in every aspect, she had not noticed before. The little grey hairs in his beard. His birthmarks that only enhanced his beauty. Looking at her daughters, she smiled as they held each other. At least they were able to get some sleep. She was too concerned about her feelings for the redneck.

She didn't know what this was, but she knew what it wasn't. Hurtful. This man truly cared for her and her daughter. And she couldn't wrap her mind around why. She wasn't used to good man like this since her father. when he talked to her, she was his equal. He respected her for her smart mouth and wit.

"Did ya sleep well?" He asked as her hand quickly retreated. He needed to give her an answer. But words could not describe what he felt for this woman…

"Michonne. I. you.." He stumbled as he saw the dred locked queen stared through the windshield. Squinting at the unfamiliar figures.

Ignoring the light moans from outside.

"O shit." They uttered as the swarm of walkers headed their way.

The flesh falling to the ground. Their moans growing louder and louder. Their grey and green skin no longer scared them as the mother woke up her daughters. No explanation was needed as they saw their mother and father's stern eyes. All of them taking out their weapons, they mentally prepared themselves. The horde was slowly surrounding the car.

Shelby held Kennedy's hand. It was just like with her uncle. She couldn't lose her father. But they would both want her to be strong. They were her new family. And she would not let them get hurt because of her. If her father could be strong, so could she. She would make him proud.

He had no time to think of himself. All he knew was that they had to live. It had to be the exact same thing that had gone through Merle's mind. They deserved to see another day. He had done his time. He would die knowing Shelby had finally found a mother.

"Guys. I'm gonna make a clearin for ya. Remembah. Attack and run. Wait for meh." Daryl's instincts took control as Michonne hesitantly agreed.

"But Daddy." The girls called to him as he ignored.

"Do as I say. Move when I tell ya." He raised the sun roof. "Leave on the right side of the car." Their adrenaline rushed as they waited for his command.

Sticking his body out of the car roof, he expertly slashed. Sliced. And gutted the heads of the walkers around the car. Not feeling the blood fly on his skin. He looked down at them.

"Now." The three jumped out the car as he slid on the windshield. Firing arrows to cover them.

Michonne watched as the two girls protected themselves and eachother. They were flawless. Just like they taught them to be. Slashing her blade through lifeless heads, she let out a sigh of breath as the girls ran for a clear opening in the woods. Taking out as many as she could, she saw Daryl almost cornered.

"Climb the trees." She yelled in desperation as she ran to the man she couldn't lose.

But he didn't need her help. He easily stabbed the four walkers in the head. Dropping her sword, she fell on her knees. Her adrenaline caught up to her as the dead bodies lay on the ground. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"We make a good team." The redneck helped her off the ground. Pulling her up by her hands. No matter with sweat. Or blood on her clothes, she was still beautiful to him.

"Killing twenty walkers is not a bad start to the day."

"That was stupid." She chastised him as he shrugged. Hitting his shoulder as her eyes carried the usual fierceness.

"Michonne. I don't want to argue." He stated as headed toward their girls.

"I'm not arguing. I'm stating the truth. How could you do that. Let yourself get cornered like that?" He ignored her words as she repeated them.

"I got out."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Nevermind." She walked off as the man commanded for the girls to come down.

Great. Now she was the woman who finding reasons to critique. To nag. Even though it came out like that. She didn't mean for it to. All she wanted to say was that she was scared of losing him. And she was attached to him to.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Ken didn't understand why her mommy could not tell Daryl her feelings. It was so easy for anyone to see. As they walked on the train tracks, the two adults kept their distance from one another. Why did they have to be alike? From their expressions to the personalities, the two were a complete match.

But every time she thought that got along. Something happened. Just like this morning after the ambush. Why couldn't her mother tell him she was scared of losing him? She was angry because she was growing attached. If a ten year old girl could see, why couldn't a grown man.

"Whats wrong babes?" Michonne asked as she handed them both a chocolate bar. "Do you need a break?"

"No." Shelby said. "I'm used to cars breaking down on us now." Smiling bittersweetly.

"I remember daddy saying that he would eventually own his own shop. Guess that can never happen."

"Who are we to know what the future has in stored for us." Michonne patted her on the forehead.

"I just want us to be together." She held the woman's hand as Daryl heard her words.

He did too. More than anything in this world. Looking behind him, the three held hands. Licking his lips, his insecurities took over. Was he actually man enough to protect them. He couldn't get the car to start back working. He felt useless to them. And they now were out in the open again.

Michonne liked his eyes on her. The light sweat on his biceps. She had to admit what she wanted. Could he be the one to truly help her? His eyes said yes. Everything about him said yes.

"Shelby. I'm here to stay." She looked the child in her beautiful blue eyes. "You are just like your father. Straight forward. Seeing what others try to hide." She kissed her forehead as Daryl smiled.

"Let's take a break." The dominant archer said as the two girls sat on the tracks. Smiling as they saw their father grab their mother's hand.

He needed some explaination.

"What I said to Shelby. It's the truth. I'm ready to be here. With the girls. And. With you." Their fingers laced as he grinned.

"I have this habit of shutting down when I don't know what to say. Or when I don't know what to do. And being around you is so." He waited for her to finish. "I don't know how to let anyone take care of me. Before and after my attack, I kept this block up. And I fought back. I always fight back. Maybe that was why my husband left me. Because I didn't know how to stop fighting. How to let him take control. I….."

"Stop it. Just stop it." His voice raised. "Ya don't have to answer fer tha shit ya are still payin for. Ya did nuthin wrong. Nuthin. Do ya hear meh?" Conviction flowed in his voice.

"You say that, but you know its not true." She folded her lips as she watched her girls play clapping games.

"Daryl, thanks for being my friend. But you can't fix me." She held herself as the pregnant pause did not seem to push him away.

"I don't want tah fix ya Chonne. I want you to fix yerself." His eyes glowed as she didn't know what to say to him. "But I want to be there to help."

"How can you when you are getting yourself cornered by walkers. Making those stupid impulsive moves to protect us." He hesitantly moved his hand to her cheek. Brushing his calloused thumb over her softened features.

"Because that's the way it is supposed to be." She listened to his statement as she shook her head.

"No. we are in this together. How can we be if you're…gone. I can't handle that. I cant. What's the point of me staying if I don't have you to stay with." The man said nothing as she avoided his eyes.

"Look at meh." She obeyed as he continued. "I want to be here with ya too. And with tha girls. But at the moment all I could think about was keeping ya three safe. I know that upset yah but I would choose yer lives over mine any day."

"You still don't get it Daryl." His eyes captured hers.

This woman somehow got under his skin. Making him speak without thinking. Or feel what he was afraid to feel. And as much as his body tried to put up resistance, he could not deny the need to touch her. She still thought that he didn't get. But little did she know. He did.


	4. Chapter 4

He kept his eyes alert as they walked in the endless woods.

One week had passed.

They were hoping he knew what was next. But he didn't. He was just relieved they hadn't seen walkers in about an hour. His feet walking, his mind traveled back to his brother. These were like the woods Merle lost his life in. If he had not learned anything from his brother, it was to be careful for what you wish for. He had often thought his brother would die. The torture he brought to other people they crossed. The torture that he himself helped create. But things were not the same. This time changed him. His daughter changed him. He had only hoped her mother was proud of him.

He would keep his promise to Courtney. He had been there from the beginning. When she told him, there was no disbelief that this girl was his. And the paternity test proved what he already knew. Courtney was a lot of a things. But mainly his friend. His best friend who helped him become a man. She did better than his mother and father did. He loved her for that.

Just because they were casual didn't mean he didn't carry her with him in his heart. She was one of the good memories he had before the apocalypse. The bartender who could drink as much as him. And smoke more than him. They did have fun times. But when Shelby became pregnant, she changed. No more drinking. Smoking. They would be the parents they wished they had. And it was good until it ended. Watching her use all her strength to give him Shelby still broke his heart. The moment she didn't wake up. It still shook him to his core…

He looked down as he felt his daughter hold his hand.

"What's on yer mind squirt?" The girl bit her lip. "C'mon. Tell yer old man." The child gripped her crossbow.

She learned to live with fear. But seeing her father today. The way he was willing to get killed for them. She was upset and happy at the same time. She had finally had a mother and father. And he was willing to throw that away. Why?

"Its just that. I was really scared this morning. When those walkers….I thought you were gonna die. Just like Uncle Merle. And Mom." She said as the warrior and Kennedy listened. Straggling behind them.

"I know I never met her, but sometimes I dream about her. And I talk to her. And she is more beautiful than the picture I have of her." The man patted her head as she kept talking. "I don't want to have to remember you in my head." He was surprised by her mature comment.

"Yer mom was a special person. She had to be to deal with meh." The two chuckled as they looked to make sure the other two were behind them.

"She tells me how much she misses me. And she holds me." Her sad smile nearly made him cry. He had lost so much in his past that he tried to bury it. But somethings needed to be kept alive. For Shelby's sake.

"Ya are so much like her too." Daryl finally spoke as he stopped in their tracks. "ya have this life inside of ya. Nevah givin up. Yer a fighter. And that is what yer mother did. She fought so that ya could be alive. She don't regret it. I don't regret it either."

His words would have to suffice. Situations like these made him feel powerless. But he always felt like this. Being a parent was one of the hardest things in this world. Looking a child in their eyes. Having to explain predicaments that you knew they could not grasp until they were older. It was never enough for them.

Catching the ebony queen's eyes, her lips tugged slightly upward. A bittersweet smile. Somehow, they were able to talk with their eyes. She was telling him that he said the right thing to the child.

Daryl really cared for Shelby's mother. Of course he did. Even she had respect for Mike. He gave her Ken. They both faced the problem of keeping their resentment from their children. Hating the fact that they left them alone with this hard task to do by themselves. Were they really strong enough to watch over them? Holding Ken's hand, the chocolate girl smiled sweetly.

Holding her father's hand, his words were all Shelby needed to hear. He was talking more about her mother. That was all she ever wanted. A picture and cliché comments like "she loved ya" were not enough. And he understood that. And though she was gone, there was another woman who was able to love her in a way her mother could not.

"Was mom like Michonne?" Shelby asked as Daryl blushed. Were his feelings so obvious that a 10 year old saw?

"In a lot a ways she was." He admitted as the child shrugged. Her pigtails messy. Dirt and dried blood on her clothes. On all their clothes. But they were alive another day.

"Then maybe Michonne and Kennedy were sent by her. So that we won't be alone." Hesitantly saying as she looked up at him.

Listening to her words, he liked how they sounded. Maybe Courtney had some pull up there. He nearly laughed as he envisioned her with wings.

"Yeah. Maybe so."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDT**

His gut had not lead him wrong. The abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. It seemed as if this place had not been touched by this harsh world. Bright flowers grew. Tall trees with healthy leaves gave them cover from the sun. wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he caught his breath as he released a sigh. Falling to his knees, the three smiled too. The warrior was smiling.

And he had put it there. This was a place that could keep them safe for a little while longer. But for much longer? He would not think of it.

The cautious mother looked at the fallen pecans on the ground. And the ripe tomatoes and berries in the bushes around the cabin. Was this too good to be true? She had to stop being pessimistic. There were good things in this world. Her daughters.

Daryl.

Helping the man off of his feet, the four became alert as they heard moans inside the wooden walls.

Well at least they knew what happened to the occupants. Taking charge, the father opened the door, walking slowly. Warning the two girls to be careful with his eyes. Entering the living room, he held his crossbow tightly as he saw walker on the ground. Stretching out his arms. No legs could be seen. Without thought the man shot it in his head.

"Girls ya alright?" He yelled as they searched the bedrooms, kitchen, bathrooms and closets. God was in their favor. This place was small. But it was good enough for them now.

"He was probably a diabetic or war veteran." Michonne looked at the carcass as they spotted the wheelchair.

"Don't matter no ways." Daryl effortlessly picked up the body as he laid it on the ground outside. Turning his head to berries as he picked some. Handing them to his family. The mother rejected the kind gesture as her girls took advantage.

"Ya got tah eat 'Chonne." Chastising her as she still refused. Her purpose was making sure the girls were getting enough. This place was giving them shelter. It would be too much if it gave them food too.

Daryl rolled his eyes at her as he picked some tomatoes handing them to the children. He never thought he would see the day when kids would love eating vegetables. Tomorrow he would focus on their means of protection. Right now he would make the mother eat.

"Michonne."

"Daryl. I am fine. The girls need nutrition."

"And so do yah. I ain't gone stop." He held up a berry as he put it in her mouth. Rubbing her bottom lip gently.

"Ya don't want to become invested in this place. But look at the smaller picture. We got a little food to tide us over. I saw some deer prints too. Let's make it work for now." She could not disagree as she chewed.

The moment happened so fast to register it. He was trying to get her to eat. To not think about the negative. Or the corrupt. He kept his ears on their children. But his eyes were on her. Hearing her gasp, the archer was waiting for her to stop him. Licking his lips, he leaned down as her hands pressed into his chest.

"Mom. Dad. Can we have a picnic?" The two ran up to them as they quickly jumped apart. Seeing the flushed looks on their face.

And the silence between them.

"Let's get this house settled in first." He looked at Michonne as she followed suit.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD **

She was confused. Was she supposed to pretend that it didn't happened? It seemed as if he did. Then why couldn't she? Because she didn't want to. For once she was thinking about herself and her needs. But the moment was gone now. And she didn't know if she could get it back. Not with her walls so high again. And her body in control. How could she let him get so close to her?

Once again, the irrational side guided her thoughts. The past nights, they could not go to sleep without the feel of each other's skin. She never thought that in this world she would crave the feel of a man. But he wasn't just some man. He was Daryl Dixon. A jack of all trades. A man who underestimated his own power. The man who she was for sure would beat this world.

She was only Michonne. The single mother who hid behind her cold exterior. Shutting off her mind as she did what was best for her daughter. Their daughters.

Here they were. Using the little supplies they had left to clean up their new home. Everything was unknown again. But she had to admit that she hadn't really had another "home" until she met the gruff hunter and his daughter.

They had to find some form of protection.

And a car.

And the nearest town to get supplies.

The unconventional man's presence had this toll on her. She could not focus with him this close to her. Unpacking boxes they found in the narrow hallway closet. Sitting on the floor together, her mind made her see them as a regular family moving into a new home. Listening out for their daughters in the other room, they relaxed as they heard them giggle. It was as if the cracks in the walls and floors did not exist. Nor the dry plaster that was scattered on the blood stained carpet.

"Daryl." She began as her throat grew tight. Asking the question with her eyes as he licked his lips.

Years without a woman did this to him. She wasn't going to stop him. He was expecting to get rejected. Even worse. But the moment she leaned into him, the archer knew it was alright. He was new to this.

Women were the ones who approached him. Even Courtney was the one to approach him. It was like this world brought out a new side of him. A side that scared himself more.

But that gave him no excuse to push himself on her. This woman was the mother of their children. He had to respect that. He had to put her needs before his. Her eyes demanded an explanation. She wanted the truth but she couldn't handle that.

"I." He couldn't put her through this. "I don't know what to say. I mean. What happened earlier. I mean what was about to happen." Stuttering as the two tried to address the awkward moment.

"I ain't the guy to force myself on yah." Shamed as Michonne touched his shoulder.

"No. No." Daryl listened to her soft tone that was no longer threatening. He never heard her sound so gentle before.

"I wanted it to happen. I did. " Her heart controlled her tongue as she spoke without thought.

"It's just." She paused as the man lowered his shoulders in disappointment. The warrior had to make this right.

"It's been so long since I have had this. And I don't know what to do next." She was honest as he nodded.

"I just don't know why you keep doing so much for me. For us. This house. You have given so much to us and I have given you guys nothing. Absolutely nothing." Defeat in her voice as the man moved the boxes to the side.

"Michonne. Ya have given meh more than ya know. I don't feel like I'm in this all by myself. Ya don't let meh doubt my instincts. Yer…." He paused as she licked her lips. "We all need a fresh start. This is ours." He stated.

"Do you really believe that? That we can rely on this? How do you know that everything will work itself out? We are searching boxes for anything to help us survive another day."

His eyes were so blue. And she was so close to him. but she didn't know how to take what she wanted. Her hands shook as she gripped her pants.

"Tah be honest I don't but something keeps makin meh try." He read her eyes as he leaned in again.

Please don't stop this.

"and what's that?" She whispered as his lips caught hers. No cringing. No flinching. Only the feel of his hands on her face. And hers on his. His tongue twirling with hers as she felt tears in her eyes. But this was not of hurtful flashbacks. She was waiting for this moment. To feel as if she were floating.

The bruising sensation of his lips on hers. It was as if he needed to breathe. Her warm tongue with his. He had waited so long for a woman like this. To not find his silence as a fault. Or his hard nature as repulsion. But that was what this world did. It made you see past all the insignificant. All the materialistic things that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that there was another day. And that you had food. Shelter. And the most important people in your lives at your side.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Shelby looked at their room that they just cleaned up. Well attempted too. The old wall paper that hung from wall. The blood stains on the carpet. The broken door of the closet. It wasn't like before the apocalypse, but it would do for them. It was no use for her mom and dad to tell them this was their last move. And she understood why Michoone was so resistant to stay. Looking at her little sister attempt to place books on the old wooden shelf, she sat on the queen sized bed. At least it wasn't a twin.

At least she had a light hearted sister to share this world with. A girl who did not think she was crazy for "talking" to her mother. The same girl who taught her how to pray. Not saying that she believed in God, but there had to be some force keeping them alive. And for giving her the family she had longed for.

"Here you go." Ken broke her concentration as she gave the archer an empty picture frame. "I know its plastic but at least you can put your mom's picture in it." The little warrior bit her lip as she sat beside the other.

It wasn't the most comfortable bed. But it was theirs. At least there was a spread. And dusty cabinets to put their clothes in.

"thanks Ken." She took the crumpled paper from her pocket. Placing it in the little frame.

"she was really beautiful." the chocolate girl said as the other looked at the picture with sadness.

"Yeah. She was. Dad says I have her personality. I'm just glad that he is finally opening up to me about her. But in a way he doesn't get it like you do. There is just that part of me that wants to accept things for the way they are, but I wonder why I can't." Ken listened to her sister as she put the girl's head on her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with you. She is your mother. she always will be. You love her. And no one can blame you. at least she was taken. My dad had the choice to be without my mom and me." Shelby saw the girl try to be strong.

She had no right to unload her problems on this girl. She could create memories of her mother. Her last memory was not of her mother leaving out the front door. Unlike Ken. Sitting up, she hugged the curly haired girl.

"Kennedy. I'm sorry. I am. I don't want you to think that I don't want you or Michonne as my mother. The moment I met you guys I knew you two were going to be a part of me and Dad's life. And I…"

"No. No. its alright. I love you and Daryl but there is still that part of me that envisions my dad still alive and he comes back for me and mom. Not to be a family again, but just to tell us that he was sorry. I remember when he tried to apologize to mom before. Once again I was listening on the other line. He didn't even come to the house. He accepted no as an answer. He stopped trying. I will always hate him for that. That's why I love Daryl so much. He loves me and Mom so much."

"Just like Michonne loves me and Dad. She's hard around the edges but inside she cares with all her heart. I was so scared when I thought you two were leaving us. I'm glad ya decided to stay."

"Me too." The two laughed as they heard their stomachs growl. Grabbing their weapons, they gasped as they saw their parents kissing. Biting their lips to keep from squealing. It did not help as the two adults jumped apart as they collected themselves.

"Mom. Dad. We're hungry." The two knew not to address what they saw. Even though their parents knew they had some explaining to do.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD **

The two adults looked at their children as they hid their embarrassment. Not of their feelings. But that they were caught. What was their title for each other? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Rules from the past did not apply to now. And to be honest she did not care about the title. All she wanted was to feel his lips again. And feel his body against hers as they slept in the same bed. Watching the rugged man attend to his task, she felt her girls stand at her side.

"So does this mean that you two are together now?" Kennedy asked as the mother looked down on her.

"Kenn. We are all together." The warrior tried to play it off.

"You know what I mean mom." The mother looked at the two growing girls. They were getting a little bit taller. And their hair was growing. But their bright eyes remained the same.

"Girls what ever happens between me and your father. I want you two to know that we are in this together. Even if something bad does happen, I will still be here. " The mother saw Shel's immediate distress.

"Does my father still scare you?" Her light voice struck her heart.

"No baby. "

"Then why do you think something bad will happen?" Ken concluded as Michonne grabbed both their hands. Sitting them on the floor as she took a deep breath.

If she didn't speak to them about this, then she would not be a good mother. She did not want her two daughters to endure this torture. Her fingers fidgeting, the two girls waited patiently as their mother opened her mouth. No words coming out as she gained her nerve.

"Girls. My past." She paused. "My attack." She looked at their saddened faces. "I don't want you guys to ever be put in that position. People can hide behind their smiles and their kind gestures. Waiting for you to drop your guard. And you can't do that. You couldn't do it before and you can't do it now. No one should be forced to experience something they are not ready to. What that man did to me…..people don't care anymore. Especially children. It doesn't matter as long as they get what they want." She cried as the two girls embraced her.

"You girls have to promise me that you two will always look out for each other. If anything happens to me or your dad. You have to promise me that." The mother held onto them tightly as the redneck entered the home.

Staring at his girls on the ground, he set the four dead snakes on the cracked kitchen counter. Sitting beside them, the girls wiped their eyes. And he found himself drying his own. To think of Michonne bearing that excruciating pain hurt his …..he had to let her know that he was here with her. And with his daughters.

Pulling them close to him, he sat the two girls on his lap as he rested his affection next to him. holding her hand. Nervous that she would pull away. But she did not. Looking at him, her eyes said everything her mouth could not process. She was waiting for him to say something. To make her feel safe. Protected.

"Michonne I know their aint no cure. But all I want is fer ya and tha girls to believe in meh. And this family." He paused as their eyes widened in surprise. He had never spoken so firmly about his emotions before.

"I never had an old man tah look up too. It was practically meh and Merle. And he wasn't the best teacher either. But one thing I wanted growing up was to feel wanted. To get a good nights sleep, to just have somebody. And now things have changed." He felt the woman tighten her hold on his hand.

"I want to be that man that I never had in my life. The father to ya two. The man that ya need." He told them.

Michonne was changing him in every way. And she didn't even know it. It was the simple fact that she chose him to depend on. What was so special about him? In his eyes, she was his….she was the person that made everything alright with her sharp tongue and nurturing ways. And somehow he had the power to break through her defenses.

Right now the two were alone. The warrior was resting her head on his shoulder as the two girls began to wander in the small cabin. The berries feeding their hunger for a while longer.

If the dead had not have started walking, she would have never met this man. And she would have never grown with the man. She had gone through so much pain in her life to finally get to this point. To finally let this man inside.

"I know it don't make no difference, but if I were there. I would have stopped him." He stated.

"I know that." She listened to her daughters laugh and play. "The girls know that too. I couldn't tell them everything. They are too young to experience those kind of nightmares. And even in this world, I want to save the littlest amount of innocence they have. And what I told them was enough. For now."

"But what about you?"He asked.

"I'm good. I've been waiting to feel this way for a while now." She stood up as she helped him up. Hearing the grumble of their stomachs worsen.

"How bout we do that picnic?" He grabbed the dead snakes from the counter.

"I would really like that." She aided him as she gave him a gentle smile. "Me and my parents would have a picnic in the park every Saturday with Ken. And everything just seemed right in the world. "

"I know I can't give ya that feeling but….." Daryl began as Michonne touched his wrist.

"No. no Daryl. You do give me that feeling. More than you know." She licked her lips as he stared at her lips once again. "I mean. What I am trying to say is. I. you. me. Us." She shook her head as she paused.

"Michonne." He savored her name falling from his lips. His hard voice did not scare anymore. It only gave her comfort as her shoulders relaxed. "We. If 'we' is what you want then….."

"Daryl what do you want? I mean. Since the moment we met you have been doing everything for us. Now it is your time do you want?" She asked as her heart stopped beating. She hoped he flet the same way.

His eyes focused on her as his mouth became dry. It was as if there were no words created to explain his feelings for her. They were not strong enough to explain the passion and innocent pleasure he had from touching her. Kissing her. Being near her. She was telling him to not think. Just act. But what if his actions scared her away. Or worse. His words. But he had to say something to her.

"You." He said as the warrior stood still. Her lips forming a bright smile. That one single word was all the promise she needed for a better future. No matter how long that would be.

Grabbing his hard hands in hers, Michonne realized how his hand was made for hers. And hers for his.


End file.
